


All Wounds Need Time

by Shy_Artistic_Flame



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Depression, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men, police work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Artistic_Flame/pseuds/Shy_Artistic_Flame
Summary: Chrissy Fox is the new recruit at the DPD, transferring from Chicago. She gets paired up with Gavin and Nines.Shit happens, backstory is talked about -at some point- Chrissy is touch-starved but doesn't like being touched.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. New Setting's

**7:48 am; September 19th, 2040**

I relocked my front door after letting Dutch and Neptune back inside after our morning walk. I got into my car and started driving towards the station, stopping by a QuickTrip to get a coffee and egg and cheese croissant. I paid and got back in my pack.

I started eating as I drove so I wouldn't bother my partners nor have to eat on the way to a crime scene.

I pulled into an empty parking space and turned my car off. I take a moment to gather myself before grabbing my bag and coffee and exiting the car, locking it. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and walked inside.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" A cute Android asked as I stepped up to the front desk.

"Morning, I'm the new transfer from Chicago," I said smiling softly.

"Chrissy Fox, correct?" I nodded and moved my coffee to my other hand. "Captain Fowler would like you to meet him in his office." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I smiled back and walked through the gates, heading towards the glass room in the middle of the bullpen. I opened the door and knocked on it to gain Fowler's attention. "I heard you wanted to speak to me, sir?" I said watching him turn around.

"Chrissy Fox?" I nodded and sat in the seat he gestures to before grabbing a badge and holstered gun and placing them on the desk, pushing them towards me. "First of all, welcome to Detroit. You know who your partners are going to be correct?"

"Detectives Reed and Nines." He nods and closes his eye, folding his hand over one another.

"Reed's an asshole, I won't sugarcoat that. It might take him a while to get used to you working with him, but he'll come around. He did with Nines." I nodded to myself and move my coffee between my hands again. "They're halfway through a case already, I hope you can help them solve it."

"I'll do my best."

"I don't doubt that Fox. Now go meet your partners. Your desk and terminal are all set up for you." He pointed to the set of three desks where two men are sitting. "Good luck Fox." 

"Thank you, sir." I stand up and grab the badge and gun before walking out of the glass office and down the steps, I put the badge on my belt and hold the strap of the holster with my coffee to grab the railing to turn. I head towards the two men.

Clearing my throat when I get to them I stand a few steps away.

"You're Detectives Reed and Nines, right?" I ask looking at the men as they turn to face me. Gavin glares at me and glances at Nines.

"Who the fuck is askin'?" He asked his glare hardening.

"Chrissy Fox, your new partner," I say shifting my weight to my left foot. I saw Nines stand in the corner of my eye and shifted my gaze to him. He held his hand out with a small smile.

"Good morning Detective." He says, I smile and shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to be working with you." 

"Pleasure's all mine," I say letting go of his hand and turning toward Gavin again. "Pleasure to be working with both of you." I watch his reaction as his eyes widen for a second.

"Whatever, just sit down already." He grumbled out turning towards his terminal. I nod and walk around the desks to the third empty desk. I put my coffee down and put my holster on my left hip. I quickly sit down after and turn my terminal on and log in, files from Chicago appear briefly before they're moved by cases the have been assigned to Gavin and Nines. I blink and find the case they're working on now. 

I take a sip of my coffee as it loads. Once it does I feel my head tilt slightly as I read through it.

Adam Marshall, age: 48: was found dead in his friend's apartment four days ago. The cause of death is blood loss from the slash on his throat. His right hand was covered in black ink and he had multiple bruises on his body. 

'He was a punching bag for his killer.' I thought, looking at the other victims, I could feel eyes on me but I quickly ignored them.

Samantha Acosta, age: 40; found dead in her home sixteen days ago, twelve days before Adam. Cause of death: Blood lose, slit throat, bruises covering her body, left-hand black from the ink.

Kristopher Rowe, age: 65; found dead at work twelve days before Samantha. Cause of death: Blood lose, a bullet wound in the head, slight bruising, right hand inked. 

'Serial Killer maybe?'

Lauren Powell, age: 42; Found in a warehouse fifteen days before Kristopher. Cause of death: Overdose, bruising around the abdomen, left hand inked.

I rubbed my face in thought.

"What have you gathered so far Detective?" Nines asked.

"Not much. The last three killings have been twelve days apart, if this person is going to continue this pattern, and I have no doubt they will, we have eight days until another body turns up." I say leaning back and looking at the two men who nod, I grab my coffee and take a sip.

"And we can't find anything to connect our victims to each other," Gavin said rubbing his face. "So we have no idea who's next." I scroll to the first victim.

Eight months ago, January 2nd, Mamie Dunn, age: 47; found in her nursing home room, Cause of death: Heart attack, few bruises, no ink on hands.

John Adams, age: 28; found in an alleyway. Cause of death bullet to heart, bruising on the chest, and back, no ink.

I read all the files and rubbed my face and drank the last of my coffee.

"One bad factor is the age range," I say grabbing a notebook from my bag along with a pen. I quickly started writing down the names, ages, and dates. 

"The fuck do you mean?" Gavin asked leaning forward.

"Well the youngest is 21 years old -Seth Mack- and the oldest is 65 -Kristopher Rowe. Which means the killer doesn't care how old the victim is." Nines' LED spun yellow for a moment before he looked at Gavin.

"This will be more of a challenge than we had thought." He said. After writing Adam Marshall's age and the date he died/was found, I flipped to a new page.

"What are you doing now?" Gavin asked.

"Writing down the cause of death for each victim and all the wounds they suffered." Nines tilted his head, LED spinning yellow again. I glanced at my terminal every now and then copying the information. I hummed softly as I reread the information.

"What is Detective?" Nines asked, LED blue now.

"Milton Edwards was the first victim to have one of his hands covered in ink." I looked up at the two.

"Which victim was he?" Gavin asks looking at Nines.

"The 12th. April 26th." Nines replied, LED yellow as he gave his answer. 

"Okay, did they do anything that stayed consistent from the beginning?"

"The bruises," I say looking at the pictures of the bodies. "It's as if they were used as punching bags before or after dying." I took a closer look at the bruises, tilting my head to the right. "We may be looking at two suspects." 

"Why do you think that?" Nines asked getting up to come look and my terminal, Gavin followed.

"Some of the bruises are stronger and bigger than others. Maybe a man and a woman?" I point at the bruises on Seth Mack, Victoria Haynes, and Adam Marshall.

"Oh fuck. Good eye kid." Gavin says, his hand resting on the back of my chair, I lean forward slightly so his hand doesn't touch my back.

"Something that doesn't add up for me, is the fact that all of the victims have died from blood loss. All but two Mamie Dunn, and Lauren Powell. Mamie died from a heart attack and Lauren an overdose."

"That is peculiar." Nines said and returned to his desk, Gavin went to the break room. 

"Well, one thing's for sure," Gavin said sitting down, cup of coffee in his hand. Nines tilted his head and I rested mine on my fist. "We have a Serial Killer case on our hands." I groaned and rested my head on the desk.

"How fun," I mumble closing my eyes tightly as my mind started to wander back to Chicago. I shook my head and rubbed my face.

"You deal with a serial killer before?" 

"Three." I hiss out pushing memories back.

'He's dead, can't get me anymore.' I thought, grabbing the small sliver arrowhead charm that hung from my neck. Gavin nodded and turned to his terminal.


	2. We couldn't have known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy's first crime scene, it's sooner than she wishes for their case. !!!WARNING!!! one gruesome-ish(maybe) sentence in this chapter.

**1:56 pm: September 19th, 2040**

Gavin, Nines, and I have spent most of the day going over the evidence, and the reports to find anything that would give us a clue as to where to look next.

"There's been another body found." Nines said all of a sudden, I looked up at him and watched as Gavin stood up quickly, downing the rest of his coffee he motioned for us to follow him.

"Let's go." He said. Nines and I got out of our chairs and quickly followed him. "You're riding with us kid." I nodded and got into the backseat of his car. 

Once Gavin stops the car we all get out, I look around and see a crowd had formed. 

"We need to get these people away from the scene," I say, before spotting one woman who looked like she was in distress.

"Officers are on it." Nines said as he and Gavin walked towards Officer Miller, I walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a few questions, ma'am?" I asked softly. She looked around the crowd, bitting her finger before nodding.

"I-Yes. Yes, you may." Her voice was jittery, and she shook as if she were freezing.

"Thank you. Did you know the victim?" I asked grabbing a small notepad and pen. She shook her head quickly, eyes darting around. "Did you hear anything?" Another head shake. "Why do you have blood on your cheek," I asked pointing my pen at the splatters. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to wipe it away but it just smeared. 

"I was cutting some fish." She said quickly, some words molding together.

"Okay, thank you, ma'am, may I have your name?"

"Samantha Acosta." I nodded and wrote it down saying to ask Nines what her name is.

"Thank you again, ma'am," I said and turned away, walking towards Gavin and Nines who were watching me.

"What was that?" Gavin asked once I got to them.

"Inside," I say shoving my notebook in my pocket.

"Okay so..." Gavin started once the front door was closed.

"Have the names of the victims been released to the public?" I asked turning towards them.

"Last name released was Kristopher," Nines said.

"Shit. She just clammed her name is Samantha Acosta, the first victim this month."

"Nines,"

"On it." His LED flashed yellow and then went back to blue. "Officer Chen is arresting her." I nodded and turned towards the living room.

"Why did you question her?" Gavin asked as we were handed gloves.

"She was distressed, eye's darting around looking for someone, voice uneven." I looked at the body and felt my heart stop. "Dear God," I whispered.

"Poor thing," Gavin said next to me. I stepped over the knife that was used to cut her stomach and crouch next to where her head would be.

"A hand saw was used," I say taking a closer look at the skin and muscle of her neck.

"How do you figure that?" Reed asks kneeling across from me as Nines crouched on my right side.

"The edge of her skin has been pulled back and forth as well as downward. And it's not an even cut, not until half-way through. The woman probably started and had too much trouble finishing it so the man did. Who called this in?" I ask Chris.

"A young boy." He answered from the front room. 

"There were no boys outside." Gavin said, "Was he out front when you got here?"

"No."

"He's still in the house," Nines said.

_Thump_

"What was that?" Gavin asked reaching for his gun.

"The man?" Nines suggested, I shook my head.

"Too soft to be a man. It's the boy." I say heading into the hallway looking at the ceiling. I find the entrance to the attic and nod up to it. "Can I get a lift?" Nines nodded and stood under the closed opening. He laced his fingers together and lifted me up once I put my left foot in his hands. I pushed the square cover away, putting my hands on the landing I finished lifting myself.

"Hello? Are you hurt?" I call out softly as I slowly stand up. I hear a whimper and a sniff. "My name's Chrissy, I'm with the police. Are you the boy who called?" I asked seeing a small silhouette shaking in the corner. I see his head move up and down quickly, one of his arms coming up to wipe his face. "Where you alone up here?" I ask stepping closer to him, another nod. "Okay, what's your name honey?"

"N-Noah." His voice sounded small and scared. "Did, did the woman get caught?" He asked as I knelt a few feet away from him.

"Yes, she was. How did you know that Noah?" I asked, placing my hands on my knee.

"The windows. The woman went out the front and the man out the back, he left when the sirens could be heard." 

"Okay, we'll find him. For now, why don't you and I get out of here?" I asked moving my left hand for him to take. He scooted forward before grabbing my hand. I was about to help him up but he quickly hugged me and started crying.

"She. She's dead, isn't she?" He asked in between sobs.

"I'm afraid so honey," I say as I relaxed and held him. I picked him up and started walking towards the exit. "I'm gonna have to hand you to one of my partners, but once I get down I'll pick you back up if you want." He nodded quickly and let go of me as Nines grabbed him. He moved out of the way and set Noah down, making sure to block his view of the living room. I jumped down and Noah was at my side once I landed.

I smiled sadly at him and picked him up, his small arms wrapped around my neck as tight as he could and he hooked his legs together as well. 

"Do you like hot chocolate?" I asked carrying him out of the house, he nodded, hiding his face in my shoulder. Gavin was already outside with a blanket. He wrapped it around him and made sure it won't fall. Noah gasped and looked back into the house

"Pooky!" He said, sounding distressed. 

"Is Pooky in your room?" Gavin asked softly, his head gently touching Noah's back. Noah nodded frantically and pointed to his room. "I'll go save him, you two go wait in the car. I'll get him back to you safely." Gavin gently patted his back and ran into the house. I walked towards the car.

"Hold on tight," I say softly, Noah's grip tightened and I opened the door. "Do you want to sit on the backseat or sit on my lap?" His grip tightened again and I nodded. "Got it," I say and carefully get in I left the door open and put the buckle over us.

"He's safe, nothing happened to him," Gavin said handing a white stuffed bear to Noah, he grabbed it and hugged it with one arm before putting against his chest and went back to hugging me, I soon felt my shoulder start to dampen. I gently started running my fingers through his hair and swayed slowly. Gavin and Nines got in the car and started driving to the station. 

I started softly humming _I'm coming home_ by Skylar Grey, my eyes were closed as I remembered my sister doing this to calm me and my brothers down.

Once we got to the station Noah had fallen asleep. I frowned and unbuckled as Nines opened the door for me. I nodded to him and carefully got out. I followed Gavin inside and continued running my fingers through Noah's hair.

"How is he?" Gavin asked as I sat down at my desk, I looked down at him and sighed deeply.

"He's asleep right now, we'll have to find family," I say rubbing his back.

"Already looking." Nines said sitting down at his desk.

"How do you like your coffee?" Gavin asked facing the break room.

"Just a little bit of milk and honey." He nodded and left.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, feeling as if I was comforting my brothers when I was younger.

**\--Gavin's POV--**

I walked into the break room and grabbed three mugs, I filled two up with coffee and one with milk. I placed the one with milk in the microwave and heated it for some hot chocolate.

"Hey, Gav," Tina said walking over to get herself some coffee.

"Hey, Tina." I pour some milk into the two coffee's and grabbed the honey and two packs of sugar.

"That woman is in the holding cells." She grabbed a little pack of cream, and a pack of hot chocolate, and put it in front of me. "How's working with the new girl?"

"It's good, she's good. She's the reason that woman is here." Tina nodded and the microwave beeped. I took the warm milk out and poured the chocolate powder into it, then stir it. I pick the hot chocolate and Chrissy's coffee and look at mine then at Tina.

"Finnnneeee." She groans out playfully.

"Thanks, Rin-Tin." We walk out of the break room and I notice Noah waking up.

"What's his name?" 

"Noah. Nines' working on finding his parents or any family." Tina nodded and went around the desks to place my coffee on my desk. "One hot chocolate for the brave knight and one coffee for the brave lady," I said setting both cups on Chrissy's desk.

"Thank you, Gavin." She says brushing some of Noah's hair out of his face.

"Be careful, sir, the dragon in there just finished making your's, making sure it's warm enough to help soothe you." I smile as Noah brightened up.

"Detective-" Nines started but Tina, Chrissy and I sent him a glare as to not ruin the joy for Noah. His LED flashed yellow before turning blue.

"Thank you," Noah said grabbing the cup and taking a sip. I smiled and sat down at my desk.

**\--Chrissy's POV--**

I brushed my bangs off to the side and grabbed the coffee Gavin had set in front of me. 

"Do my parents know I'm here?" Noah asked looking up at me.

"Nines is trying to get in contact with them, hopefully, he'll reach them soon." I set my cup down and wipe the tears from his face. "I know what you're going through Noah, I lost my older sister when I was younger. I know it's hard, feeling like you could have done something, but your sister wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt as well."

"How do you know that?" 

"Because I have a twin brother, he's three hours younger than me, I would put his safety above my own every time. I didn't want anything to happen to him. Older siblings need to protect their younger siblings. It's a rule."


	3. Won't come for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy interrogates the woman.

**4:26 pm; September 19th, 2040**

"They are going to try and get on the next plane that leaves," Nines said after talking to Noah's parents.

"That's good," Gavin said rolling his shoulders, I nodded along and watched Noah color something that Officer Chen gave him. "So who's gonna interrogate her?" Gavin leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"I can." Gavin shrugged and looked to Nines who's LED was spinning yellow. "She's emotionally unstable right now, and no offense to both of you, but I don't think she'll react well to either one of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Are you two able to be gentle, for however long it could take to question her?"

"Detective Reed would not be able to." Nines say LED returning to blue.

"Hey!" Gavin leaned over their desks to flick Nines' head. "Fucking bitch-ass-prick." He mumbled sitting back down. "What about Robocop here?"

"He seems emotionally detached, and apathetic." Gavin nodded and looked back at Nines. 

"I can see it." Nines narrowed his eyes at Gavin who just stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll ask Chen if she can stay with Noah." Gavin stood up and walked towards her desk.

"You gonna be okay for a little bit?" I asked Noah watching his movements. He nodded and hugged Pooky, "I wish I could tell you that everything is gonna be okay but... I can't. I'm sorry."

"You're doing what you can. That's all I could ask for." He wiping his face.

"You're strong Noah, a lot braver than most kids your age." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"She's ready," Chris said, Nines and I stood and waited for Gavin. He walked back with Tina behind him, she took my seat and started to ask Noah about what he was doing. We walked to the Interrogation room and walk into the room behind the one-way mirror.

"Who is she?" Gavin asks leaning against the wall.

"Sue Holden, 45, married to Ayden Holden," Nines said LED yellow. I nodded and walking into the other room.

"Why am I here, I need to get home to finish dinner. My husband is getting home soon." She said sitting up. I sat down and leaned back.

"Cut the act, Sue." Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. "Of course I know you aren't Samantha Acosta. Because you killed her." She shook her head quickly.

"No no no-no-no. I didn't do that." I leaned forward and took in her appearance once more.

"He hits you," I say noticing the faint bruise hidden under layers of make-up, but had been rubbed at multiple times now. "And I'm not talking about Ayden."

"No, Ayden did this." 

"Honey, you're married to a stick of a man, I can kinda see why you're cheating on him."

"I-"

"You just want a man to 'fight' for you, a man to be able to pick you up without folding like paper. A man to come and get you out of here." I lean back again. "He won't be getting you out of here." She stiffens. "He would never come get you since it means turning himself in." I took a moment to think. 

"Yes he will, you don't know him."

"But I do." I say, "I know how men like him work. He's an alpha male, not bothered about hurting people to get what he wants. Do you still love your husband?"

"Of-of course I do."

"You don't want him to be harmed right?" She nodded, a confused look on her face. "Tell me who your partner is and we can stop him."

"Stop him from what?"

"Killing Ayden."

"He won't do that. He promised."

"Promises mean nothing to him. Well, now they mean nothing to him. He probably thinks that you've told us everything by now. He won't care about whatever he promised you, not if he wants to save himself."

"No. No. You're lying."

"You know I'm not. He hits you, Sue."

"NO!" Her hands slam on the table and she stands, trying to threaten me.

"You know him better than anyone, you know he will not hesitate to hurt anyone," I say not reacting to her movements.

"No." She starts pacing.

"It's just all a matter of time before he gets his hands back on you, he will be anything but gentle with you. Hell, I reckon that you will be so fucked up, that no one will be able to recognize you."

"STOP LYING!" She yells, glaring at me.

"Tell me where he is Sue."

"SHUT UP!" She lunges across the table and puts her hands around my throat. The chair falls back and I lift my head so it won't crash against the floor. She starts to squeeze her hands. I grab one of her wrists and pull it away from my neck before twisting it. I faintly hear the door open. I push her off of me and roll off the chair.

Before she could make a move, I grab her arm I had twisted and pulled her up, grabbing the back of her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Ooooh, Don would love to play with you, he likes it when they fight back." 

"Where is Don?" I ask, my voice slightly rough.

"You'll never find him." She laughed, I rolled my eyes and twisted her arm to the point it would be uncomfortable.

"Do play this game, you won't win. Now, where. Is. Don?" 

"I- A-A small blue house a few miles out of Detroit."

"That wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Fuck you bitch, I hope Don takes his sweet time with you."

"Oops," I say as a loud crack could be heard, I cover her mouth before she could scream. Once she was done I slowly took my hand away from her. I let her go as Chris handcuffs her and takes her back to the holding cells.

"You good kid?" Gavin asked gently placing his hand on my shoulder, I subconsciously flinch away.

"Sorry. And I'll be fine." I smile at him and walk back to our desks, I rub my neck gently as I walk.

"How'd it go?" Tina asked standing up.

"I'd say it went well, they might not agree." I shrug nodding to Nines and Gavin. She nodded then left to do her own work. "How are you doing?" I ask Noah sitting down. 

"You're hurt." He said looking at my neck.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse." I brush my hair back as Nines and Gavin talk about finding Don. "So, how are you doing?"

"Tired." He rubbed his eye and yawned, he then moved and climbed into my lap. "Can I nap here?" 

"Of course, where ever you feel safe." I wrap an arm around him and turn towards my partners as Noah starts to fall asleep.

"You're really good with kids Fox," Gavin said smiling, I smile back and ask about their plan. "Do you really think Ayden's life is in danger?"

"Yes, if he promised her anything, he wouldn't keep those promises after she got caught." Gavin nodded.

"I've already gotten in touch with Mr. Holden, he's staying at work for an hour longer, then going to his brother's house," Nines said.

"Then we'll go to his house and see if Don's there. If not we'll go to the blue house." 

"He could have destroyed any evidence there," I say.

"Phck."

"I can go to the house with some officers while you two go to Holden's house."

"Sound's like a plan, Nines can you let Fowler know?" Nines nodded and stood up, walking to his office. "How is he?"

"Good, I think. Tired." He nodded and looked like he wanted to ask something. "I'm sorry I flinched earlier, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, I understand not wanting to be touched. Are you sure you're okay, you didn't hit your head right?" 

"I'm sure, maybe a little sore but she really isn't that strong." Gavin nodded.

"Fowler will prepare a team to go with you Detective." Nines said standing next to his desk, I smiled and nodded softly.


	4. It's always a wild party when a murderer is invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy goes to the blue house, and Nines and Gavin find Don,

**6:10 pm; September 19th, 2040**

We-Tina, Chris, another officer named Noah, and I- arrived at the blue house, Tina and Chris go around to the back door as Noah and I walk up the stairs to the porch.

"Ready?" Noah asks before we get a go-ahead from Chris. Noah opened the door and I walked into the living room, Noah watched the stairs, I scanned the room and small dining room. 

"Clear," I said and moved behind Noah, we went upstairs as Tina and Chris came in through the back. We cleared all the rooms upstairs as Tina and Chirs did the same downstairs.

"Is it good that he's not here?" Chris asked as we joined them in the living room. I didn't voice my answer. 

"There was a cellar entrance out back." Tina said nodding to the back, "Maybe there's something in there." She turned and lead the way to the cellar.

"Is it just me or does this feel like a horror movie?" Noah asked looking at the two doors that were locked with a chain and padlock, the white paint was chipping off.

"It's not just you. How are we gonna get in there?" Chirs asked crouching to take a closer look at the padlock.

"I have a shotgun in my car, could use it to take the hinges out," I say turning to go back to my car.

"She has a shotgun?" Noah says. "What the fuck?" I push the gate open and open the back door. Lifting up the broad that covers the spare tire I reach in a grab the shotgun and the box of ammo that lies under the back seat, I load two shells in and put the ammo back in its place along with the broad. I close the door and go back to the others.

I make sure the three officers are out of the way of anything flying and shot out the left hinges. I the shotgun down and Chirs and Noah lifted the two doors open-the left one fell inwards and laid on the right door.-

I took a small flashlight out of my pocket and held it in my right hand, my gun in my left, I carefully walked down the six steps, turning the flashlight on, I scanned the area and saw a map of Detroit, pictures of the victims, the tools they use-outlines of the tools, Don must have the tools-, and a gun safe that was left ajar. I walked over to the safe and nudged it open with my flashlight. Empty.

"Fuck, he might be armed," I say putting on a glove and inspecting the safe more.

"I'll let Gavin and Nines know," Tina said pulling her phone out.

_THUD_

We all turned towards the noise, the cellar doors were closed again.

"Wind?" Noah asked.

"No way," Chris said a faint but loud scraping sound could be heard. "Shit."

"We're trapped," Tina said, her arms falling limp at her sides.

"We'll get out of here, but we still have a job to do." I say, "Tina try getting a hold of Gavin or Nines, tell them about Don potentially being armed, don't mention us being trapped, not yet. Chris, Noah see if there's another way out. I call someone to try and get us out in case there isn't another way." I finish, fishing my phone out, I hear three sets of footsteps moving around and figure Tina is pacing.

I open my texts and start typing.

_Me - You free?_

I send and lean against a wall

_Bro - Yeah, what happened?_

_We got trapped._

_Fuck, I'll be right there._

_Don't come alone._

_You think I'm that stupid?_

_-_- Do you really want me to answer?_

_No. Stay safe, we're on our way._

"Help's on the way," I say pocket looking up.

"Good, there's no other exit," Noah said sitting on the ground.

"I couldn't get a hold of Gavin, but Nines knows," Tina says pocketing her phone.

**Gavin's POV**

"Don might be armed." Nines said breaking the silence that we've been in since we got inside Ayden's house.

"Phck. How are they doing?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Chen didn't say." Nines' LED spun yellow and briefly red.

"Their probably fine, let's focus on taking this fucker down." Nines nodded and hid his LED again, returning us to almost complete darkness. A few minutes later Nines' LED flashed red.

"A small group of SWAT is heading towards the house." 

"What?" I sat up and turned towards Nines.

"Connor just let me know that a SWAT officer walked into Captain Fowler's office and left quickly, Fowler followed the officer out and when Hank asked what that was about the captain told them that they were going to the house Detective Fox went to."

"Phck. Well, there's no point in leaving now, let's just do what we came here for." Nines let his LED go back to blue before hiding it again. 

Minutes go by before the backdoor is opened.

"That bitch better have not told them about her husband," Don said to himself, I nodded to Nines and grabbed my gun.

"Don't worry, she didn't," I said aiming my gun at Don's head. He stopped moving and looked at me.

"Just you?"

"Yup," I said as Nines moved to the kitchen through the dining room, he luckily can do so without making any noise.

"Foolish."

"Maybe." Don dropped the backpack he had on and pulled out a long butcher looking knife. "This isn't a knife fight bud." I put my finger on the trigger and wait. He suddenly rushes me, knife raised. I fire but he dodges. I step to the side and duck as he swings the knife down, I kick his legs and train my gun on his head as he falls, backing up as Nines comes out of the dining room, he stands next to me and grabs my handcuffs.

"Donald Blackburn you are under arrest." Nines said as Don started getting up.

"Over my dead body." He growls out.

"Okay," I say shrugging and shot him in the head as he got ready to charge Nines.

"Well then." Nines' LED flashed yellow as he called in Don's death. I moved to the backpack as I put my gun away and put on some gloves.

**Chrissy's POV**

The cellar doors open up again.

"Chrissy?" Asher calls out coming down the stairs.

"Took you long enough," I grumble as I walk over to my little brother, the others get up as well and start heading up the stairs. Asher pulls me into a hug and squeezed me. "I'm fine Ash, we all are. Someone just closed the doors and put something on top of them. Did they take my shotgun?" I asked pulling away from the hug to walk up the stairs.

"No, probably saw it was empty and left it." He nodded to the gun. I pick it up and walked with him to the front of the house, there I saw Noah, Chris and Tina by the police cruiser, and two SWAT officers and their captain standing by the SWAT truck.

"Why is Captain Allen here?" 

"He insisted he come along. Probably because nothing has been going on for us so far." 

"AKA he wanted to get away from paperwork?" Asher nodded and lead me to the back of my car. I opened the door and put the shotgun back in with the tire.

"Detective Fox." I turned and saw Captain Allen standing on the sidewalk next to the car.

"Captain." I say closing the door, Allen gave Asher a look and he walked away mothing 'sorry'. "I'm sorry about calling Asher in for this, but he's all I've got here, and my partners are dealing with a suspect," I say leaning against the door.

"Don't apologize Detective. I came here to tell you that if you ever get in a situation like this or worse, and can't call it into Fowler, or whatever, call Asher, he was, worried."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The moment he asked for some time off to help his older sister move in I told him that if you ever are in danger that we'll save you."

"Thank you, Captain."


End file.
